Bravo-Man
by J-Treal
Summary: Suzy thinks Johnny is a superhero.


Johnny Bravo

"Bravo-man"

Susie was in front of the class tell everybody who she is going to bring for show and tell day-"Bravo-man"

Susie: Tomorrow for show and tell I'm going to bring my faaavorite super hero.

Class: Owwwww! Super hero?

Susie: Yea his name is Bravo-man

Little Jimmy: Shut up Susie! There ain't no such thing as super heroes.

Ms. Babe: Jimmy, that's nonsense! They do exist.

Little Jimmy: Oh yea, then why do they always have to wear capes and masks, why can't they just show theirselves?

Jacqueline: Shut up Jimmy!

Jack: Yea Jimmy shut up!

The rest of the class followed.

Little Jimmy: Oh yea? Then make me!

The kids then start arguing as Ms. Babe tried to calm them down

Ms. Babe: Class. Please calm down!

Johnny was walking down the street and Susie immediately spotted him out of the window.

Susie then began following him. She speed walked in front of him and began to look up at him with those big eyes.

Johnny: What's up little momma?

Susie: Bravo-man! Tell my classmates that you are a superhero.

Johnny: Look here kid. I don't mean to be rude, but I don't have time to play. I gotta get to the store.

Susie: Please Johnny.

Johnny: Sorry kid. Maybe some other time.

Susie stood there looking sad and confused at the same time, as Johnny went into the grocery store.

Johnny was walking down the isles and picked up some bread, milk, and butter for his momma.

He then went to the check-out isle, and an attractive brune with a big chest who is only slightly older than Johnny ringed him up.

Cashier(chewing gum): That will be $5 Sir.

Johnny: Aww man I hate it when you got in one pocket and the money is in the other.

That cashier giggles.

Cashier: Yea, we've all been there.

Johnny(finally getting his money together): Ok, here you go mam.

Just before Johnny could hand in the money good, Susie interrupts him by grabbing his pants.

Susie: Bravo-man!

Johnny then looks down surprised that Susie followed him in the store.

Cahier: Aww how cute! Your daughter thinks that you're a super hero.

Johnny now begins to blush and explain the situation.

Johnny: Ahehe. She's not my daughter mam. She's just a little girl that's been following me all day. By the way. I really gotta go my momma's been hungry all day. She really needs her omlet. I'll see you around though Sheila.

Cashier(blushing): Byeeee! :)

Susie still continues to follow Johnny down the street.

Susie: Bravoman! Bravoman! Braa-vooo-Man!

Johnny: Look kid. This is getting real old real fast! I need you to stop...

Johnny is then interrupted and stopped by some of the other kids outside.

Kids: BRAVO-MAN!

Random kid: Do your laser beam!

Other kid: Fly!

Other kid: No! Show your super strength!

Little Jimmy: He's no super hero!

Johnny: Finally, some one with some sense! Now that kid deserves a A!

Ms. Babe(trying to flirt): Now I just love me a superman!

Johnny: Lady, I'm sorry, but I'm no super-hero! I'm just a guy trying to deliver food to his momma.

Little kids: Awwwww!

Random kid: He's trying to save his starving mother.

Other kid: He's so thoughtful!

Little kids(again): Aww!

Johnny(starting to get angry): Ok kids for the last time. I'M NO SUPER-...

He is then interupted by that candy villian.

Sweet Cheeks: Did someone say superhero. hahaha. You don't look very super to me! Momma's boy!

Johnny just stares at him and raises his eye.

Sweet Cheeks: Catch me if you can!

Johnny just stares and walks off.

Sweet Cheeks then begins to touch Johnny.

Johnny: Look here sweet creeps! Don't touch me!

Sweet Cheeks: You are a super hero and I will defeat.

He then grabs a kids a threatens to shoot him with a candy ray gun.

Kid(crying): SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Johnny(NOW ENRAGED): You've now pissed me off! What kinda creep messes with little kids over another man!?

Johnny begins walking towards him and Sweet Cheeks throws candy at him but Johnny walks through it and violently stuffs the candy down Sweet Cheeks throat.

Sweet Cheeks: GULP!

Johnny Bravo then proceeds to beat the snot out of Sweet Cheeks!

Sweet Cheeks: OOOOOO! :(

Kids: Hooray for Bravo-Man!

Johnny then accepts it.

Johnny: Aww wat the heck!

THE END


End file.
